A pixel circuit including light emitting devices, such as organic electro-luminescence (EL) devices receives from a drive circuit supply of a selection signal for writing a video signal in each pixel, and a power supply voltage signal for supplying a power supply voltage to be applied to a drive transistor in each pixel on a row-by-row basis. In buffer circuits included in an output stage of the drive circuit, in order to supply a pulse with no roundness (that is, “blunt corner”) in (a rising edge and a falling edge of a signal waveform) at a transient time to each pixel, an approach such as using a transistor having a high current driving capability is devised (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1)
In the drive circuit in Patent Literature 1, the drain and source of a pair of transistors of a single channel are connected, the transistors are arranged between a positive-side power supply and a negative-side power supply, and the pair of transistors is driven by a drive signal with a signal level that changes complementarily. This protects against roundness at a transient time in an output signal.